footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Keane
| image = | fullname = Roy Maurice Keane | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Cork | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Republic of Ireland (assistant) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1981–1989 | youthclubs = Rockmount | years = 1989–1990 1990–1993 1993–2005 2005–2006 Total | clubs = Cobh Ramblers Nottingham Forest Manchester United Celtic | caps(goals) = 23 (1) 114 (22) 326 (33) 10 (1) 473 (57) | nationalyears = 1991 1991–2005 | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland U21 Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 67 (9) | manageryears = 2006–2008 2009–2011 2013– 2014 | managerclubs = Sunderland Ipswich Town Republic of Ireland (assistant) Aston Villa (assistant) }} Roy Maurice Keane (born 10 August 1971) is an Irish football assistant manager and former professional football player. He is the joint-most successful Irish footballer of all time, having won 19 major trophies, 17 of which came at Manchester United, in his club career. He is currently the assistant manager of the Republic of Ireland national football team. In his 18-year-long playing career, Keane played for Cobh Ramblers, Nottingham Forest, and Manchester United, before ending his career at Celtic. Keane was a dominating defensive midfielder, noted for his aggressive and highly competitive style of play, an attitude that helped him excel as captain of Manchester United from 1997 until his departure in 2005. Joining the club in 1993, Keane helped United achieve a sustained period of success during his twelve year tenure at the club. He then signed for Celtic, but retired as a player less than a year later. Keane played at international level for much of his career, representing the Republic of Ireland over a period of 14 years, most of which he spent as captain. He played in every Republic of Ireland game at the 1994 FIFA World Cup, although he was sent home from the 2002 World Cup after a dispute with national coach Mick McCarthy regarding training facilities for the team. Regarded as one of the best defensive midfielders of his generation, in 2004 Keane was named by Pelé in the FIFA 100 list of the world's greatest living players. In 2007, The Times placed him at number 11 in their list of the 50 "hardest" footballers in history. Keane was appointed manager of Sunderland shortly after his retirement as a player and took the club from 23rd position in the Football League Championship, in late August, to win the division title and gain promotion to the Premier League. Keane's arrival was cited as the key catalyst in Sunderland's recovery. He managed to keep Sunderland from relegation in the 2007–08 season but in his second season as a top-flight manager he left his position with Sunderland in the relegation zone. In April 2009, he was appointed as manager of Ipswich Town but was dismissed after 20 months in January 2011 due to the club's position of 19th in the Championship. In November 2013, he was appointed assistant manager of the Republic of Ireland national team by manager Martin O'Neill. Keane also served as a studio analyst alongside Ian Wright, Lee Dixon and Gordon Strachan, fellow contemporary footballers of his time, for ITV's football coverage up until 2014, but has returned to ITV's coverage on occasion since. External links * *Career photos on BBC Online *BBC Wear – Roy Keane's first day on the job at SAFC *English Football Hall of Fame Profile Category:Players Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Republic of Ireland association players Category:Midfielders Category:Cobh Ramblers F.C. players Category:League of Ireland players Category:Nottingham Forest F.C. players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Republic of Ireland under-21 international players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:Republic of Ireland football managers Category:Sunderland A.F.C. managers Category:Premier League managers Category:English Football League managers Category:Aston Villa F.C. non-playing staff